Innegable
by Hayako59
Summary: Ese momento en el que Dean descubre que podría tener un problema y la negación ya no es un arma a su disposición.


**Innegable**

Él es heterosexual.

Todo el mundo lo sabe y si no es así él siempre está dispuesto a demostrarlo casi con cualquier chica. Además no se puede poner en duda su heterosexualidad cuando un par de senos en una revista es suficiente material para crearle una erección en cuestión de segundos. Eso es ser heterosexual al 100%. Si eso no es suficiente, él puede presumir que conoce cada estrella porno de la industria, eso también debe valer algo.

Su botella de cerveza parece extraña en su mano, lleva alrededor de media hora sentado en esa mesa de bar solo y no parece que algo vaya a mejorar. Había llegado ahí con Sammy pero ahora solo podía verlo a la distancia mientras trata de conseguir una chica para pasar la noche. Por fin va a dar el gran paso desde el incidente "Jesica" y se siente orgulloso, aunque quizá no sea excusa suficiente para seguir viendo en dirección a la pareja, está casi seguro de que todo es acerca de ser buen hermano y cerciorarse de que todo salga bien.

Sus ojos caen desde donde está su hermano hasta la barra donde un hombre alto, pero no lo suficientemente alto, y de cabello claro y corto le sonríe. Sólo puede fruncir el ceño en respuesta, claramente está mal interpretando su inclinación sexual. Aunque quizá si tuviese el cabello más largo…

Podría ser bisexual.

Había visto la revista en una tienda al lado de la carretera mientras cargaban gasolina. Su hermano había ido a estirar las piernas y él había aprovechado para comprar su porno habitual, Busty Asian Beauties. Tristemente no había asiáticas tetonas pero había algo más, un porno especial de doctores dedicado al sexo equivocado. No pudo evitar pensar en su programa favorito. Dios! Que doctor sexy de verdad es sexy! Pero él lo negaría eternamente, el ve el programa por la historia, sólo la historia y lo repetiría hasta la muerte. Bueno, la revista estaba ahí y no se veía mal, joder que se veía bastante buena. Dedicó una mirada rápida al cajero en turno, un chico de unos 17 años completamente perdido en una historieta sobre el mostrador. No importaba, no lo vería de nuevo, él puede con esto, es solo una revista. Aun así él recoge un par de cosas que no necesita más que para cubrir la revista en su camino hacia a la caja. La ceja inquisitiva se levantó en la cara del adolescente antes de que él pueda murmurar torpemente " _mi hermano... gustos especiales_ ". Excusa pobre, sonrisa forzada, él nunca fue bueno improvisando bajo ese tipo de presión. Después de eso, se convenció a sí mismo que la compra había sido con fines de investigación y comparación. Sin embargo aún guarda la revista al fondo de la cajuela del Impala, envuelta en una lona bajo esas armas que nunca se mueven porque simplemente no son sus favoritas.

La camarera deja otra botella a su lado, esta vez sin olvidar su número de celular anotado en una servilleta con su hora de salida. Y el sin humor. Se deja caer contra el respaldo de su asiento observando a lo lejos como su hermano se ríe con la chica. Ella no tiene oportunidad, la sonrisa de Sam siempre había sido un arma a su favor, siempre tan amplia y sincera. El no necesita palabras aduladoras para conquistar, su sinceridad lo es todo, posee una personalidad abrasadora como para diezmarla con palabras baratas, si a eso le añadía su mirada de cachorro abandonado definitivamente nadie se le puede resistir. Debería ser ilegal, su maldita mirada debería ser prohibida por el Estado, ni él mismo con todos los años a su lado podía salir completamente ileso de esa mirada, siempre buscando salirse con la suya.

Últimamente pensar en Sam trae un significado diferente, inapropiado. Se siente como Luke Skywalker en "El imperio contraataca" besando a la chica equivocada.

Ok. Que podría ser bisexual, un poco gay pero definitivamente nunca podría ver a Sam de esa forma. Eso es enfermo, son hermanos. Eso no se piensa nunca. Él no lo hace... tan seguido.

No es la primera vez que lo piensa, pero si la primera vez que se permite hacerlo por más de diez segundos sin querer meterse instantáneamente una bala en la boca, quizá fuera el alcohol. Había tantas cosas mal en tan solo imaginarlo y sin embargo, al verlo tratando de coquetear torpemente con una chica no puede evitar que algo en el estómago se le revuelva. Es una sensación estúpida cuando él mismo fue el que lo convenció de que se acercara a ella, pues ya era tiempo de superar la muerte de Jess.

La primera vez que estuvo consciente de Sam fue el día en que entró al baño porque necesitaba orinar con urgencia y Sam, con sus costumbres de señorita, estaba tardando horas en bañarse y el no iba a exhibirse a las diez de la mañana buscando un árbol en el estacionamiento, no, que para eso pagaba el maldito motel, fraude de tarjetas y todo pero pagaba. Habían sido tres segundos y sin embargo había sido suficiente. Que revelación ¿en qué momento Sammy había dejado de ser un niño?

Pero demonios, que es su hermano! Algo debió morir en su cabeza después de la pelea con el hombre lobo de la semana pasada que le permite pensar en esas cosas y no quererse golpear contra la mesa repetidamente hasta la muerte. Esa no es la forma en la que piensas de la persona que has cuidado la mayor parte de tu vida, él le tomó de la mano para llevarlo al preescolar mientras su padre se perdía en el alcohol entre cada cacería, le enseñó a patearle el culo a los imbéciles que le doblaban la estatura y a conquistar chicas antes de que pudiera conseguir una erección, él había sido todo su mundo tanto tiempo. Si, él definitivamente va arder en lo más profundo del infierno, eso es seguro.

La mano de aquella mujer resbala distraídamente por el brazo de Sam como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se ríe de forma coqueta sin apartar la vista de sus labios. _Maldita zorra_. Lo que le faltaba, ya evolucionó a odiar las citas de su hermano, no podría estar más jodido.

Que se fuera a Stanford había sido un golpe duro, pero ¿qué había esperado? ¿Que se quedara a su lado y siguiera los pasos de su padre como él lo había hecho? No, Sammy siempre había sido el cerebro inteligente de la familia, y aunque le extrañaba constantemente su hermano merecía un mejor futuro, la vida de porquería que su padre les había indicado como el único camino no era para su hermano menor. Aun así no pudo evitar sentir el vacío, habían sido sólo ellos dos por tanto tiempo que ahora se sentía algo incompleto. Su padre comportándose como una perra cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Sam no ayudaba a la situación. La abnegación había dado un fuerte giro hasta convertirse en poco menos que rencor por traición. Su padre siempre conseguía ese efecto en las personas.

La pareja se levanta y Sam voltea a verlo con una sonrisa triunfante. Genial su hermano consigue una noche de acción y el casi se lamenta, pero es Sammy su deber es apoyarlo así que pulgares arriba en automático con una sonrisa tan falsa como promesa de político. Los ve salir por la puerta del local y se da cuenta de que no quiere estar más tiempo en el bar así que deja un par de billetes sobre la mesa y sale rumbo al motel en turno.

La noche es fresca y llena de estrellas y no puede evitar pensar en todas las veces que las ha visto recargado sobre el Impala en compañía de Sam. Ahí está su cabeza jugando sucio una vez más, y él que creía que había terminado con el tema tabú por esta noche y sin embargo no puede evitar que una sonrisa se filtre entre sus labios al recordar las noches y cervezas en compañía de su hermano. A veces ni siquiera era necesario hablar, sólo la compañía del otro era suficiente recompensa.

El motel se encuentra frente al bar así que no hace mucho tiempo a su habitación. Todo está como lo dejaron esa tarde. Es fácil distinguir qué lado de la habitación le pertenece. La cama de Sam bien hecha, su laptop bajo la almohada y un libro de lectura "ligera" sobre la mesa de noche. Su cama, por otro lado, es un caos de ropa que se quitó esa mañana antes de la ducha mientras envolturas de comida adornan el suelo junto a la misma. No es su culpa, un hombre ocupado no tiene tiempo para limpiar, Sammy debe tener mucho tiempo libre como para dejar su lado impecable, seguro.

Enciende la lámpara al lado de su cama y la habitación se sumerge en una tenue luz ámbar mientras tira todo lo que está sobre su cama para poder sentarse sobre ella y quitarse las botas. Ha sido un día pesado, lo siente en sus hombros, lo resiente en su espalda, maldita sea que le duelen hasta las rodillas, es imposible ser cazador por años y no sentir que está envejeciendo más rápido. Deja escapar un suspiro al sentir sus pies liberados de la presión del calzado antes de poner todo su cuerpo en estado de alerta.

Alguien está tratando de entrar forzando la cerradura. Su mano se desliza bajo la almohada y se encuentra con su Beretta modelo 92 antes de deslizarse al lado de la puerta para sorprender al asaltante, que esté descalzo ayuda mucho al sigilo.

La puerta se abre y en dos segundos el intruso tiene el arma sobre su sien.

"Woaa! Dean!" exclama el recién llegado levantando las manos en forma de rendición.

"¿Sammy? ¡¿Qué demonios..?!" la figura es ahora completamente reconocible a la débil luz de la lámpara de noche, y sólo atina a parpadear un par de veces antes de bajar el arma lentamente "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí y por el amor a el rey pay dime porque estas forzando la puerta?! ¿Es que no puedes entrar a una habitación como una persona normal?"

"Yo... Eh..." es evidente que Sam está tratando de no reírse, necesita tratar con más fuerza "Olvidé mis llaves" dice moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la mesa. Sus ojos se desvían al lugar y es cierto, ahí está el juego de llaves adicional.

"Idiota" es todo lo que puede decir antes de girarse en dirección a la cama una vez más. Los pensamientos de esta noche siguen muy frescos en su cabeza y es difícil verlo a los ojos sin sentir algo de culpa.

Se desliza bajo las sábanas mientras Sam hace su camino rumbo al baño y empieza su rutina nocturna. Intenta cerrar los ojos pero no puede despegarlos de la puerta abierta que muestra la espalda de su hermano frente al lavabo. Han vivido mucho tiempo de aquella forma, ¿por qué de repente le importan los detalles? Es estúpido, nadie podría encontrar ninguna diferencia entre él y una colegiala en medio de un crush.

Sam vuelve del baño y se quita la playera y se deshace del pantalón para dormir en boxers como siempre. Cierra los ojos al instante. Si, definitivamente una colegiala, no le extrañaría levantarse mañana con su primer periodo, pero no puede negar que una actividad de diario de repente le hace sentir mareado, se siente sucio. Él sabe que está mal y sólo puede girarse en la cama con los ojos aún cerrados esperando a que la sensación desaparezca.

Escucha como Sam se desliza bajo las sábanas y entonces la habitación se sume en un silencio extraño. Ninguno de los dos está durmiendo.

"No fuiste con la rubia" No puede evitar comentar de espaldas a la cama de Sam, su boca actúa con independencia últimamente.

"Uummn no" Es una respuesta tacaña, sin detalles ni explicaciones.

"Se veía bastante bien" Insiste, maldita sea que ellos no son de pláticas nocturnas, ¿qué está haciendo?

"Lo sé" Vuelve con respuestas cortas.

La frustración empieza a llegar, Sam está en su etapa de monosílabos y sin embargo aún no sabe porque le importa. Gira en su lugar buscando esta vez a su hermano en la oscuridad y se sorprende al hallarlo acostado de lado en la orilla más cercana a su cama y con la mirada clavada en él. Algo se retuerce en su interior y sopesa la idea de que algo vivo está bailando entre su hígado y su páncreas. Parece que llevan horas viéndose en silencio así que pasa saliva lentamente antes de volver a hablar.

"Yo... lamento haberte presionado, sé que lo de Jess aún es muy reciente para ti y que debes…"

"No, no es eso" Sam interrumpe su débil intento de disculpa con la frase más larga que ha usado desde que llegó a la habitación

"Aun así lo siento" dice necio, realmente no tiene nada más que decir.

La oscuridad no es suficiente para ocultar la mirada de su hermano completamente fija en su persona y de pronto parece que las palabras le han abandonado, pérdidas quizá en su garganta repentinamente reseca. Entonces descubre que hay algo diferente ahí, puede sentirlo en la forma en que Sam le observa, hay algo que no encaja en su hermano, una forma diferente de anhelo.

"Simplemente no tenía ganas" dice antes de darse la vuelta y dar por terminada la conversación.

Y él sigue ahí, en silencio, mirando la espalda del hombre que vio crecer y que ahora le hace pensar de una forma tan equivocada. Y entonces se da cuenta de que el sonido vibrante en sus oídos es su corazón latiendo de forma descontrolada y al moverse un poco descubre una erección a media asta. ¿Eso es por sólo una mirada?

Oh dios, que él realmente está muy, muy jodido.


End file.
